


Tsukki

by Neeabux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! drabble, M/M, kuroo and bokuto are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeabux/pseuds/Neeabux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kurro are shits and Kei is gay</p><p>"Kuroo started "I need an honest answer, about the whole 'Tsukki' thing" Kei sighed "what about it." Kuroo laughed "Woah chill out kid, just want to know!" Bokuto chuckled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukki

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit me just goin off the top of my head  
> not gonna lie based off of a text post on tumblr which is lost 4ever in my likes 
> 
> Also this is a mess i havent edited it at all its late and m tried

It was a pretty average day at training camp. Everyone was hanging out with there friends from different teams. Hinata was sitting Kenma probably talking about Kegeyama. Tsukishima was sitting with Kuroo and Bokuto as they wear trying to coax him to block or something, Tsukishima didn't care he wasn't actively listening. 

And everything was fine till it happened. 

Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing at the shade of pink Tsukishima had changed too when Yamaguchi came running up to their table. "Tsukkiiiii!!!" Tsukishima had started talking to Yamaguchi pretending he didn't feel Kuroo and Bokuto stare burning a hole into his head. 

After a bit of chat Yamaguchi had announced at a volume louder then needed that he was going to sit next to Asahi and Noya. "Shut up Yams" Yamaguchi laughed "Sorry Tsukki" 

Tsukishima when back to how he was after that ignoring-or at least trying to- the looks from Kuroo and Bokuto. Kuroo got all up in Kei's personal space and whispered "Tttssssukkiiiiiii~" Well shit "Don't call me that" Kei snapped back. Bokuto lifted and eyebrow at Kuroo "Don't you dare" it wasn't a growl but it was still and angry sound.

Bokuto got up and walked to Yamaguchi and talked to him normally but when he was saying goodbye he made sure to add a "Yams" just loud enough that Kei could here it. "Aah, please don't call me Yam's! but bye Bokuto-san!!" 

It's when Bokuto came back that him and Kuroo did some telepathy shit and smiled at each other. 

\------- 

It was late in gym 3 and Kei, Kuroo and Bokuto were cleaning up there mess of a practice when the look from Lunch was shared again. "So Tsukishima or Kei," Kuroo started up "Whats up with the whole,, ," "'Tsukki' thing from freckles huh?" Bokuto finished for him. "Also 'Yams' Really Kei?' Kuroo was just teasing now. Kei sighed "Its late im leaving." Kei received nothing but pleads for Kei to stay and help or else 'We'll die Glasses! We need your height for putting all this away!' As Kei was pulling on his shoes Yamaguchi ran up to the door. Well shit x2 

"Ah! Tsukki there you are!! I was worried!!" Kei hated it but he got a little pink. "Sorry Yam's, I, I got caught up in practice." Yamaguchi gave his smile that makes everything light up "it's ok Tsukki!! You just never texted me back I was worried!" Kei looked away "Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukki glanced back. It will be a 10000 times easier to deal with this now. "Uh, Yam-Yamagu- uh um Tad-Tadashi,, I'm going to help clean t-the rest of the mess you can walk back with out me." Kei was shaky and he knew why and he hated it. Yamaguchi smile faded "Ok Tsukki,, See you in the dorm!!" Kei nodded and looked away. "Y-yea" 

Kei looked back once Yams was out of sight. The fucking smiles on their face look like they just fucked in the Janitors closet and didn't get caught- and hell Kei wouldn't be surprised if they did fuck in the Janitors closet. I mean the whole "Bro-job thing" was already alive and well with these two- anyway. Kei mentally prepped himself.

Bokuto let him have it first. "OOOHHH~ TSUKKI!!!!!!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!!!!" Bokuto tried intimating Yamaguchi in a high-pitched voice, Kuroo joined in doing a deep voice "DON'T WORRY YAMS I"M HEAR TO PROTECT YOUU!!" Thats when Kuroo and Bokuto spun around into each others arms and make kissing noises at each other. 

Kei sighed and made the "tch" noise. Bokuto and Kuroo laughing at their own fuckery.

\-------

Once they stopped laughing and everything was cleaned up. They all headed out.

"So Kei," oh god why, not this again why god.

Kuroo started "I need an honest answer, about the whole 'Tsukki' thing" Kei sighed "what about it." Kuroo laughed "Woah chill out kid, just want to know!" Bokuto chuckled. "Alright,, ," Kuroo and Bokuto did the mind thing and this time Bokuto started "So why freckles get to call you 'Tsukki' and no one else huh?" Kei looked at him "Are you jealous?" Kei raised an eyebrow and Bokuto blushed a bit and Kuroo laughed. 

"N-no!! Just curious and hell I might never sleep again if i don't know!" Bokuto spat. But to be honest Kei didn't know why he let Yamaguchi call him 'Tsukki' and why Yamaguchi let Kei call him 'Yams' they just sorta did it. It sure as hell made Kei feel nice when he heard Yams calling for him. 

"Yo glasses you alright?" Kuroo was waving a hand in front of his face "You spacin' out on us?" Bokuto chimed in "And we still need an answer!" Kei shrugged "Idk we just sort have a mutual agreement on the who-" "HOLY SHIT!" Bokuto yelled "YOUR BOTH HEAD-OVER-HEELS FOR EACH OTHER HOW ARE YOU NOT DATING!!" Kei went bright red. 

"Dude chill he just needs to make a move," Kuroo cut Bokuto off "Yo, Glasses you make a move on Freckles tonight, or else you might lose him." 

Kei doesn't know why but he took that to heart.

\-------

The rest of the walk was a blur and suddenly he was in the dorm with the rest of his team, with a very concerned Yamaguchi in front of his face. "Are you okay Tsukki? you look kinda pale." Tanaka yelled from across the room "IT'S BECAUSE HE PRACTICED AND WALKED HOME WITH THE SPIKE DUO!" getting a small laugh from Hinata and starting a conversation on rather Noya would be able to join or not. Daichi sat up "Shut up Tanaka!" and Suga sighed. 

Kei walked to his bed on the floor next to Yamagachi's bed, and sat down. Yamagachi sat down facing Kei and smiled. 

Oh my god it's true 

Kei sighed and looked away. Yamagachi frowned "What't wrong Tsukki?" Kei could have straight up cried right there if it wasn't for his reflexes. 

Kei got up and excused himself 

'bathroom'  
'ah' 

Kei spent way to long in the bathroom just splashing water in his face. 

When Yamaguchi came in its when Kei realized he had been in their WAY to long. 

"Hey Tsukki?" Yamaguchi spoke slow and walked to Kei and faced him. "are you alright you look stressed." 

Out of everything in the world he needed, it sure as hell wasn't this. 

Kei sighed, he placed an arm on Yamaguchi's shoulder and put his hand in Yamaguchi's hair. He took his other hand and brought it up to Yamaguchi's face and bumped their foreheads together. 

",, Tsukki,," 

He sounded embarrassed. 

"Hey Yams?'"  
"Y-yea?"  
"C-can i kiss you?" 

Yamaguchi went bright red, and looked away from Kei. 

"U-uh,, please!"

The way Yamaguchi said it was Yamaguchi loud filled with what sounded like years of holding back feelings into one needy word 'please'. 

They kissed it was kinda awkward, for many reasons one was they were in a fucking public bathroom. It was cheesy and if you were any one but Tadashi Yamaguchi or Kei Tsukishima it probably be one of the worst kisses you've ever had, but they were so in love it was amazing for them. 

\------- 

When they returned to the dorm holding hands no one cared, but Suga did yell "Congrats!" from across the room. Yamaguchi stuttered and Kei smiled 

"Thank you" 

\------- 

The next day Kei sat down across from Bokuto and Kuroo and nodded. 

"HOLY SHIT NICE!!!" Bokuto yelled and Kuroo laughed "Good goin glasses!" 

Kei smiled and Yamaguchi sat next to him. 

"Good morning Tsukki!" 

God Kei was in love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i found the text post  
> http://loveofsunshineandshadows.tumblr.com/post/133262642828/bokuto-and-kuroo-tsukki-tsukishima-flips-over 
> 
> Also i probs expand on this l8r 
> 
> This also wasn't such a mess in the beginnig it just ended up like this idk m8 its 12


End file.
